onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairies
Fairies are a humanoid species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The most prominent fairy, the Blue Fairy, is based on the "Fairy with Turquoise Hair" from "Pinocchio". History The most well-known fairy in the Enchanted Forest is the Blue Fairy, also known as the "Reul Ghorm", who is rumored to be able to grant one's wish if the person makes a wish on a blue star. She is called upon by Baelfire to help him with his father, Rumplestiltskin, because he has turned evil after killing a man with dark magic. The Blue Fairy tells him his father can never be the way he was but they can go to "a land without magic" where he cannot use his magic to harm people. She gives him a magic bean, the last of its kind, and by using it, the bean will take the both of them to a land that does not have magic. After his father's refusal to give up his power and ends up letting go of Baelfire as he is sucked into the portal, Rumplestiltskin frantically calls on the Blue Fairy. She tells him there is no way for him to get to that world without paying a great price, which is giving up this land in exchange for the next, and by saying this she accidentally admits there is a curse that can do what Rumplestiltskin desires, but takes comfort in the fact that he will never be able to pull it off. He vows to do whatever it takes to get Baelfire back, which begins the Dark One's extreme disdain for fairies and their meddling ways. An unknown time passes, and a young man, Jiminy asks for Rumplestiltskin's help in getting rid of his pocket thieving parents, Martin and Myrna, and acquires a potion he must use on them. During one night, his parents trick on a village couple by getting them to buy their fake "elf tonic", but instead they switch their usual fake tonic with Jiminy's potion. The unsuspecting couple drink the potion, which causes both of them to turn into wooden puppets. To Jiminy's horror and guilt, the couple's son, Geppetto, arrives home to discover the state his parents are in. After wishing upon a blue star to undo his mistake, the Blue Fairy comes to Jiminy's aide. She cannot give Geppetto's parents back to him, but grants his wish of allowing Jiminy to be a voice of conscious for the boy as he grows up. Jiminy turns into a talking cricket, and stays by Geppetto's side as a companion. Many years later, Princess Snow White is preparing for her coming-of-age birthday ball. In a haughty tone, the girl rebukes the castle servant, Johanna, in a most unkind manner. Her mother, Queen Eva, reprimands her daughter to help her understand that whether someone is royalty or servant, they all deserve love and respect. Further, she explains the birthday ball is not to glorify her as a princess, but for the people of the kingdom as Snow White must show she is worthy to become a kind and benevolent ruler to them in the future. When her mother becomes deathly ill, Snow White goes into the woods to wish on a blue star. Before she can, the Blue Fairy already arrives to help her. Unknown to the girl, the Blue Fairy is actually a nemesis in disguise, and offers a chance to redeem Eva's life by giving her a candle that will take away the life of someone in exchange for the restoration of another. Despite the opportunity, Snow White cannot bring herself to use dark means to harm someone else for her own gain. Thus, her mother passes away shortly after. The Blue Fairy's apprentice, Nova, is tasked with collecting fairy dust from the dwarves' mines. As she flies away, some of the fairy dust in her bag spills to the land below. It falls upon an incubating egg, which causes the dwarf inside, Dreamy, to dream of Nova and then be born early. A year later, Nova gathers fairy dust from the mines when the machine switch is jammed. She is helped by Dreamy, who also saves the bag of fairy dust when she accidentally leaves it on a conveyor belt headed for the furnace. While Dreamy recognizes her as the woman from his dream, she invites him to Firefly Hill. Despite that Nova hints she wants him to come with her, he fails to understand and only wishes her luck on the journey. Later, with guidance from a young woman, Belle, Dreamy realizes he has fallen for Nova. Meeting her at Firefly Hill, they talk about their shared desire to travel the world. After making plans to depart together, he visits Belle at the tavern and gifts a pouch of fairy dust as thanks for her earlier advice. However, he is chided by the Blue Fairy that Nova's greatest aspiration is to be a fairy godmother, and that can't happen if they leave. Reluctantly, Dreamy breaks up with Nova and returns to the mines where he receives another pick ax with his new name—Grumpy. Sometime before or after this, the Black Fairy, ill-reputed for her magic in the dark arts, is stripped of her powers once the Blue Fairy takes away her wand. While training under the Blue Fairy’s instruction, Tinker Bell befriends a young Queen named Regina. Seeing as she is in a loveless marriage, Tinker Bell offers to help her find another true love with pixie dust. Against the Blue Fairy’s command, Tinker Bell leaves home and secretly steals pixie dust to lead Regina to a tavern where her true love awaits. Despite her fairy friend’s encouragement, Regina flees without meeting the man. When confronted by Tinker Bell, she denies being afraid to love and coldly tells her to get lost. As Tinker Bell leaves, a disappointed Blue Fairy demotes her trainee by taking away her wings. In an unknown fashion, Tinker Bell leaves for Neverland. In Neverland, Tinker Bell spies on two strangers, Hook and Smee, as they walk through the forest. After knocking out Smee, she holds Hook at knifepoint while interrogating him about his reasons for being on the island. At one point, he offers her some rum, to which she drops her guard. She learns he wants to murder the Dark One for killing his beloved. Tinker Bell is skeptical he will be able to do that without dying, though Hook attests he only risks his life for either love or revenge. Even after resigning himself to his place in the mines, Grumpy still loves Nova. Hoping to win her back, he sells his wages to buy a diamond to propose to her. However, Grumpy learns the diamond he bought was a stolen one. Though not a thief, he accepts the blame and is thrown into King George's castle dungeon. King George's adoptive son, James, fatally dies during a duel. In his grief, he asks Rumplestiltskin to bring his son back to life. Rumplestiltskin does not possess the power to do so as "dead is dead", and instead offers to procure James' twin brother for him. In exchange, he wants information the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother who is in service to King George's family. From that information, Rumplestiltskin reaches the Fairy Godmother just as she is in the process of fulfilling the wish of a housemaid, Cinderella, and obliterates her using a fireball. Though his action horrifies the maid, he offers to help change her life. As part of the deal, Cinderella agrees to give him something precious in the future. Then, he uses the Fairy Godmother’s wand to change her outfit into a gown. Later, Cinderella travels to the kingdom's ball; meeting and later marrying the prince. Ex-princess Snow White is on the run from the Queen due to false accusations, and she is wanted for a hefty sum of money. After learning to steal jewelry from roadside travelers, she sells them to trolls at the Troll Bridge and receives money in return. She has plans to gather up enough money to go to another world where the Queen can't find her. Through unknown means, Snow White acquires valuable fairy dust, which has the ability to transform an adversity into something harmless. |-|Original Timeline= One day, she steals from the wrong person, and is captured by a prince who demands she give back his jewels or he will offer her up to the Queen. She dubs him "Prince Charming" and is forced to lead him to the Troll Bridge where she sold his jewels. Along the way, he notices her absentmindedly twirling a pouch of fairy dust and snatches it from her. Alarmed, she warns him about the powerful effects of this kind of fairy dust. Later, when Prince Charming is trapped by the trolls, she uses the fairy dust to turn them into bugs. |-|Alternate Timeline= Snow White attempts to steal from a royal carriage, with Princess Abigail and Prince Charming inside, who are headed to their engagement party at King Midas' castle. After failing to do so, Snow White secures a deal with a pirate, who offers her passage on his ship to escape the Queen if she steals Prince Charming's ring. However, during her haste to escape the Queen's guards, she drops the ring while fleeing. Prince Charming tracks her down to demand his stolen item back, but the two then agree to break into the Queen's castle when another prince, Charles, says his princess, Leia, who is currently imprisoned by the Queen, has it. During the ride there, Prince Charming takes Snow White's vial of dark fairy dust, which she quickly snatches back and tells him about its powerful effects when used on an enemy. While the two princes break into the castle prison with Red Riding Hood, Snow White tries to use fairy dust to eliminate the Queen, which fails. Sentenced to execution, Snow White clutches a handful of fairy dust, using it to revert into a bug, when the Queen tries to incinerate her with a fireball. After regaining human form with the Blue Fairy's magic, Snow White makes off with the ring towards the Troll Bridge. Prince Charming catches up, but he is captured by the trolls. With sand, she bluffs to the trolls, stating it is fairy dust and threatening to turn them into bugs, to which they back off. Through a series of events, Grumpy and his now six brothers—as Stealthy passed away—befriend Snow White and help her rescue Prince Charming, who has been kidnapped by King George. As they assemble for battle, Grumpy vaguely mentions that the Blue Fairy owes him a debt, which she is attempting to make up for by helping them save Prince Charming. Infiltrating the castle, they are surrounded by guards, who are quickly put to sleep by the power of the fairies' dust. Following many battles that Snow White and Charming have against King George and the Evil Queen to fight for the kingdom, King George's forces fall and the Evil Queen is captured alive when the Blue Fairy throws fairy dust on her. The war council decides the proper punishment for the Queen's amassed deeds is death. On the day of the execution, the Queen gives her last public statement, and despite that her words are full of malice, Snow White is full of remorse and guilt. Charming readies numerous arrows that will fire and pierce the Queen to death on command, and just before they hit their target, the Blue Fairy stops the execution with her magic at Snow White's request. After the Evil Queen is exiled from the kingdom, Prince Charming and Snow White marry. At their wedding, the Evil Queen declares that she will destroy everyone's happiness. During sometime before or after this, a talking puppet, Pinocchio, sacrifices himself to save his adoptive father, Geppetto, while they are caught in a storm. Impressed by his selflessness, the Blue Fairy turns him into a real human boy. She warns Pinocchio that to stay in this form, he must remain kind, selfless and honest. Many months pass, and Snow White is nearing the end of her pregnancy. The Queen's threat still worries her, and to put her mind at ease, she and Prince Charming speak with a man known for his prophecies, Rumplestiltskin. He states the Queen will cast a curse to bring everyone from this land into another, and the only hope is their unborn child who will break this curse in twenty-eight years' time. As part of the death, Rumplestiltskin wants their child's name, and Snow White gives the name Emma. In dire circumstances, the Blue Fairy requires Geppetto's help to carve a magic wardrobe out of an enchanted tree, which will protect two people from the impending curse. Out of selfishness, Geppetto demands that Pinocchio be one of the two who will be protected, or he won't make the wardrobe. She agrees to the deal, and lies to the war council, stating that the wardrobe can only protect one person from the curse. Snow White, while still pregnant, is chosen to go through the wardrobe, however, she gives birth early on the same day the curse approaches. Adamantly, the Blue Fairy pleads for Geppetto to allow Snow White and Emma to journey into the wardrobe because the savior needs someone to guide her as she grows up. As soon as the Blue Fairy leaves, Geppetto ignores her instructions and sends Pinocchio into the wardrobe. Shortly after, Emma is brought into the wardrobe by Prince Charming, and the approaching curse engulfs the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. }} }} Sometime later, Alice sets out to find her lost love, Cyrus, along with the help of an old friend, Knave. On their way to Mimsy Meadows, a riverbed blocks their path. Since Knave cannot swim, Alice summons a fairy to take them across. Knave grudgingly helps, but braces himself for the arriving fairy, Silvermist. Still bitter about the past, Silvermist squabbles with him, but decides to help for Alice's sake. Powered by fairy magic, she whisks them over the river. When Knave makes an inappropriate comment towards Silvermist, she drops him into the water. To save him, Alice breaks free of the fairy magic and pulls Knave onto a large rock. While they figure out a way to reach the shoreline, they discover the rock is actually the shell of a large Mock Turtle, who is commanded by Alice to bring them to the other side of the river. Ashore, Silvermist rejoins them and announces her intentions of turning Knave into the Caterpillar for his unpaid debts. Unwilling to drag Alice into his issues, Knave makes a genuine apology to a surprised Silvermist. Moved, she allows them to leave. Rushing off to Neverland to save Henry from Pan, Regina stays behind as group seek out the fairy Tinker Bell for help. Only then, a vengeful Tinker Bell kidnaps Regina with the intention of killing her. However, the latter rips out her own heart and gives it to Tinker Bell so she can crush it. Instead, Tinker Bell demands answers from Regina about why she rejected her help in seeking a new love. Regina admits she was afraid of living a life without hatred in her own heart. Not wanting Tinker Bell to be consumed with hate as she once was, she insists that there is still time to change. Placated, Tinker Bell returns the heart to Regina and exits. Outside, Tinker Bell is threatened by David, Emma, Hook and Mary Margaret Blanchard, who believe she has harmed Regina. Once the misunderstanding is cleared up, Emma and Mary Margaret convince Tinker Bell to help them infiltrate Pan’s camp in exchange for coming home with them to Storybrooke. }} Known Fairies *Blue Fairy *Fairy Godmother † *Nova *Tinker Bell *Silvermist Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *There is an unknown, likely large number of fairies. *According to the Blue Fairy, fairies have to respect some rules, including a curfew, dust discipline and not take a human size for no reason. *Only female fairies have appeared in the series. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The Blue Fairy's wings are inspired by dragonflies.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD Commentary for "Pilot" |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *According to book Regina is reading in Camelot, Fairies go to fairy rings (a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms) to dance and cavort after a rainstorm. However, like many other locations associated with fairies, humans who dare to enter such a ring "may find themselves asleep for a hundred years", or "whisked off to the land of the little folk, never to return".File:503QuestionMark.png **This is a direct reference to British fairy lore.http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/othermagicspells/a/Mushroom-Magic-And-Folklore.htm Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Blue Fairy appears in Henry's storybook in "The Snow Queen".File:407EvilQueenStorybook.png *Fairies are mentioned in a book in "Siege Perilous". References Category:Fairies Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Wonderland Characters